The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In an internal combustion engine, driving vibration due to piston gas pressure fluctuations always occurs. Such a driving vibration induces body vibration, rattle and rattle, and a booming, which adversely affects the durability of the vehicle, and may cause of reducing marketability by increasing the noise of the entire vehicle.
In particular, due to recent downsizing and high-output of the engine, the driving vibration during driving of the engine drive has further increased, and thus, uses of an inertial damper to reduce the driving vibration have increased.
Generally as shown in FIG. 1, such a conventional inertial damper 20 is installed inside a torque converter 10 due to a limited external installation space, which adds a configuration inside the torque converter 10, and thus, another structure different from the existing torque converter 10 is designed. Therefore, when trying to install the inertial damper 20, the scope of the re-design is significant due to the new design of the torque converter 10 and whole length of the torque converter, and since there are a liquid performance, damper performance, and durability evaluation of the torque converter 10, the development cost and time increase. In addition, when the mass body of the inertial damper 20 moves, since the damper characteristics increase by the fluid resistance inside the torque converter 10, there has been a problem of a decline in the performance of the inertial damper.